Shô
Shô is the childhood friend of Erza, having known her during the days she and their friends were kept as slaves and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. As he was the youngest of the group, he is the most sensitive to what's going on around him. He is also the closest to Erza, calling her "nee-san" (big sister). History Shô was one of the kids that was taken from his home and forced to build the R-System or Tower of Heaven. It was there he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna, and Simon who together weathered the cruel methods of the their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the others slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Shô and his friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was completed. Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc He and the others then appear at the casino Team Natsu were currently vacationing in, with Shô forcefully becoming the blackjack dealer at the table Erza and Lucy are playing at and using his Magic to turn the patrons into cards. He accuses Erza of betraying them (going off the lie Jellal told them) and distract her long enough for Wally to shoot her with a sleeping bullet. He and the others then kidnap her (as well as Happy) and head back to the Tower of Heaven. During the trip back, Shô reveals their intention of her for the tower almost near manically which disturbs Erza. When Shô goes to talk to Erza when she put into a cell once they reach the tower. Erza knocks him out and escapes. He recovers and finds her, but not before overhearing of what really happened back then when Erza explains this to her teammate, throwing him into conflict on who to believe. When Simon later appears and confirms Erza's story as well as Jellal's intention of playing a game with the coming threat of the Aetherion. Shô turns Erza into a card and runs off, intent on protecting her and escaping the tower. Unfortunately he runs into Ikaruga and finds he no match for her. Luckily Erza frees herself from her card and does battle with her as Shô looks on. After she wins, Erza convinces him to escape as she presses on to Jellal. He, Wally, Millianna, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Juvia get off the island just in time as the Aetherion crashes down upon the tower and completes the R-System. The group can do nothing more then watch from afar as the rest of the arc's events unfold. Later Wally, Millianna, and he apologize to Erza for their actions and mourn the loss of Simon. Erza offers them an invitation to join Fairy Tail. The group consider it but stow away the night their suppose to leave as they still feel ashamed for what they've done. Erza finds this out but doesn't stop them and lets them go, but not before giving them a grand sendoff via fireworks as a sign that they'll always be friends. Fighting Festival arc Sho along with Millianna and Wally watched Erza's dance on Fantasia Parade. Magic and Abilities Sho's magic01.jpg|Magic Seal Sho's magic.jpg|Card Magic Holder Magic User: Shô utilizes Card Magic in which he uses to trap people into pocket dimensions, effectively turning them into cards. However despite being trapped in them, the figures inside can still interact with those on the outside to an extent such as when a casino patron was able to use his knife and cut Lucy's bonds. Erza was also able to break free thanks to Ikaruga's sword strikes from which Erza was able to use to free herself when Shô turned her into card. Shô also uses his cards as projectiles when on the offensive. Major Battles *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga Trivia *In the extended version of Chapter 128, Shô is seen along side of Millianna and Wally watching the Fantasia festival. *In the anime his earring has a crystal shape, not cross, most likely to avoid conflict with any religions. *Out of all of the slave children working at the tower, Shô is the one (after Wally) who has physically changed the most. His skin has taken a darker tone and his hair became more spiky. His blond hair also took on a greater shade of yellow as he got older. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Villains